


Skater Boy

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Sirius writes a song on Lily and James. One shot.Humor fic. Enjoy!!





	Skater Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

SKATER BOY

BY : JALIY

_This is a story of Lily and James totally random and different.Hope you guys like it and please review._

_\------------_

“Lily” said James “Will you go out with me?”

“No. Potter. How many times do I have to tell you to get it inside that thick head of yours?”

“Could you guys cut it out? ” said Remus from behind them. He and Sirius with Celia, Lily’s best friend, appeared from the classroom.

Lily rolled her eyes while James smiled apologetically at them.

$$&!$$&!

“I’ve decided to write a song on Lily and James ” announced Sirius triumphantly that evening in the common room after Lily and James had gone to bed.

“Oh please Sirius, you can’t be serious” said Celia.

“Hey” Sirius said in a hurt tone “My.name.is.Sirius not something else”

All the three of them rolled their eyes at the old joke.

“You guys see if you want to I can do it”

“Yeah sure” said Remus sarcastically “You don’t even know your letters”

“I’ll help you Sirius” said Peter unexpectedly. “I know how to write”

“You are the best”

**\--------------------------------------------**

“Ok this is how it goes” said Sirius to his friends after seven years.They were all at Sirius's place to hear his 'song'

**_SIRIUS ‘S POV_ **

_He was a boy_  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
And all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes

_He was a skater boy_  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

**_LILY ‘S POV_ **

_Five years from now, she sits at home_  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on t.v. and guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV  
She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along, stands in the crowd  
And looks up at the man she turned down

**_SIRIUS POV_ **

_He was a skater boy_  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth

**_ANOTHER GIRL (James girlfriend)_ **

_Sorry girl, but you missed out_  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl_  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world

_I'm with the skater boy_  
I said see ya later girl  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at his studio  
singin' the song we wrote  
about a girl he used to know

\----------

All of them sighed exasperatedly as the song ended.

“Sirius“ said James ,and he added with a sigh “We got married”

“So” said Sirius looking very offended “The story won’t be half as interesting if I wrote you two lived happily ever after”

“But that’s what happened” said Celia at once.

“Fine” snapped Sirius with a huff.

“Sirius” said Remus

“Yes?”

“I like your song”

Sirius surely beamed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/n:_

_This is my first story._

_The song is **Sk8teR Boi**   by **AVRIL LAVIGNE**_


End file.
